None of Us Can Choose Where We Will Love
by ThatSentrysASpy
Summary: In this story you will meet my OC's. Can you find the plot in this mess? *Not good at descriptions* Rated T for language and boy lovin'. Probably won't go up.
1. Chapter 1

All was quiet in the small, crowded corners of the RED base. Erik sighed loudly, loud enough for his friend, the RED Medic, to hear.

"What is wrong today, Erik?", he asked, putting the book he was reading face down on the table. He looked at Erik with patience. Usually when he was like this the news wasn't good.

"I haven't seen Mikeal in two days." He banged his head against the table, his dark red hair barely missing his plate of food that he hadn't touched. Now Ferdinand knew why.

"Well, you could perhaps visit him? It is not that hard to sneak into the BLU base at night, anyway."

"It's too late. I'm tired.", he whined, not acting like Erik. Well, the Team Fortress Erik. He might have been more relaxed, more childish, before he had been enlisted in this horrible war. Ferdinand reached out to pat his head gently, pushing the hair back from his face.

"Just go, Erik. It's not like it will take all night, or anything." A huge grin filled Erik's face as he looked longingly out of the window.

"Who ever told you such nonsense, Ferdinand? Who said I just wanted to talk?", he said, getting up and replacing his ugly red bakalva. He knew he hated it, he just wore it to spite him, the Medic believed.

"Don't tell anyone where I've gone. Especially Brendon.", he said, blushing. Over the past six months, the long blonde haired Sniper had become rather fond of the serious, handsome RED Spy. He may have been a pain at times, but yet, who wasn't?

"Brendon won't be told." Ferdinand crossed his heart. He stared at him as he walked out of the base, keeping a close eye on his friend. God knows he didn't need to be seen by a BLU or by a teammate. He cloaked as long as he could, ran as fast as he could, until he reached his brother's room in the more darker corner of the BLU base.

"Mikeal, you there?", he whispered, hoping the younger man would hear his plea. He did. He could hear the sound of a tumbler unlocking, the door hastily pushing open.

"Hurry, before someone sees." He looked at Erik in surprise. He usually didn't come to his base. Mikeal usually had to risk life and limb to see his brother's face. But this time was different. Had someone died?

"What brings you here, at this hour?" Mikeal asked.

"I can't visit my lovely baby brother?", he said, ruffling Mikeal's dirty blonde hair. Blushing slightly, he hugged Erik close.

"I usually have to come to you. You never visit me here.", he mumbled into his shirt. Erik looked at him sadly. Mikeal leaned up, gazing at the faraway look in Erik's eyes as he whispered, "I think Brendon is developing feelings for me."

"So? You can just ignore them.", Mikeal spit out, unnessecary contempt flowing from the words. "What if I can't? Mikeal, for God's _sake._"

"What? Are you tired of me? If you want fresh meat that's okay, just leave me alone.", Mikeal pushed him away, flopping more than sitting on the bed. Erik sighed, trying not to push Mikeal even farther. His life depended on that. It wasn't like he was scared of him, he just had very bad anger problems that had led to death. Which had ended them up here, rotting in a hellhole of a desert.

"I love you. You know that. Besides, you're still younger than he is." Erik sat down beside him, pulling him into his lap. "I love you too, you bastard.", he whispered, kissing Erik softly. "That's enough endearment for one night, don't you think?" Mikeal giggled, trying to keep his words soft as to not wake up the rest of his team.

"I don't have to back tonight. We could maybe sleep together. Like we used to do when we were little.", Erik offered, starting to take off his clothes for the night. Mikeal tried to look away, but failed miserably. How did he fall in love with his brother again? Oh yeah, right, whenever he had started dating that one guy and Mikeal got jealous and...

"Don't even think about it tonight, Mikeal. I'm damn tired."

"I wasn't!", he protested, crossing his arms over his chest in a childish manner.

"Whatever."

"Dumbass."

"Fucker.", Mikeal mumbled as he wrapped himself into Erik's embrace, falling into a deep slumber. Erik kissed his soft, wavy hair.

"Goodnight.", he whispered, holding Mikeal until he was sure he was asleep. Then he let himself fall into a slumber full of death and blood. He woke up with a start, looking beside him. Mikeal was still there, smiling in his sleep. He had his thumb in his mouth.

"I've got to go, mon amour.", he whispered into the sleeping BLU Spy's ear. Mikeal's response was something like a mumble and a snore.

"Why do I even bother?", Erik asked himself. He strode out of the door, and looked up. The BLU Sniper was standing next to the door, looking at him.

"Keep ya hands off'a my Spy, mate."


	2. Chapter 2

"I said, keep ya hands off.", he repeated, staring straight into Erik's eyes. Erik tried to back away, tried to believe he was still asleep.

"Excuse me?", Erik said, a look of utter surprise on his face. He was the only one, that he had known, anyway, who had touched Mikeal. Unless Mikeal was cheating on him. Which he wouldn't do. Because that isn't something that he would do. Erik raised his fists, waiting for the Sniper to throw the first blow. Or at least shoot him or something.

"Get outta my way."

"Your not going to touch my brother.", Erik said, holding himself up higher. Trying to make himself look taller, or at least like he could kick the Sniper's ass if he had to.

"Who said I take orders from you? You fuckin' him or somethin'?", he asked, pushing Erik against the wall, dangerously close to punching him.

"Yes. Exactly. I don't want you to touch my brother.", Erik admitted, cloaking so he could sneak past the crazy Sniper. Erik had locked Mikeal's door back, and he was smart enough not to let in strangers. But if that Sniper was his lover... He didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to get back to Ferdinand, to tell him what was going on. To cry on his shoulder if it came to that.

"Ferdinand?", Erik whispered so as to not wake up the rest of the RED team; as far as they needed to know he was in his own room.

"Yes? Erik?", he whsipered back, rising up from his bed.

"Do you know what time it is?", Erik taunted, trying to hide his sadness from the older man. Ferdinand knew what was wrong of course, Ferdinand always knew. He sighed, getting up to comfort Erik.

"So this Sniper... told you to get away from him?", Ferdinand asked again, trying to get a yes or a no from him.

"Y-yes. He told _me_ to get away. From my own brother. I was going to find out what he meant by that, but I really didn't want to die."

"You can find him when the battle starts today. No use in going out before it starts. They'll just end up shooting you down." Erik nodded, standing up from his perch at the end of Ferdinand's bed.

"Want to see what we have for breakfast?", Erik asked. Ferdinand smiled, a quick upturn of his lips.

"Yes. I'm sure we'll have good food today, since Demoman is cooking." Erik crushed out his cigarette in the ashtray Ferdinand kept in his room for Erik. Everyone had asked him why he had it in there if he didn't smoke. He would always smile and tell them that he wanted it for decoration. No one needed to know why. Not that anyone had a good image of him anyway, or that he wanted a good image of himself. He just did not want anyone to think the rouge and the healer were dating.

"Well let's go then, Erik." Ferdinand pushed Erik out of the door, hoping for eggs benedict or something else awesome like that.

"Mikeal, just tell me!", Erik begged. Mikeal ignored him, trying his best to forget that night...

"God damn it, Mikeal! You can tell me! I won't be half as angry as I am now if you just tell me the truth!" Mikeal started shaking, itching to tell Erik the truth. But what if he found out? God...

"I... I'm so, so sorry! It wasn't my fault." He expected to get hit with the force of a runaway train. To die from the blow his brother was certain to hit him with. But Erik just stood up and walked away.

"Erik?", Mikeal questioned.

"I'm going to talk to Brendon. At least he might be faithful. 'Bye Mikeal.", Erik said, his voice, normally so joyful and happy when talking to him became a cruel, mocking monotone. Mikeal made a move to walk closer but changed his mind.

"What did I do?", Mikeal whispered, watching Erik's head bob as he walked towards his base. Nothing like his brother. A robot of himself. All because of him...


	3. Chapter 3

Erik didn't fight the next day. He told Ferdinand that he was sick. He mustered up a fake cough to further his claim. Ferdinand believed him, patting him on the head.

"We'll fight for you. ", he said before leaving Erik's room.

"Be safe.", he said back, trying to find a decent book to read, or some paper to write or doodle on.

Ferdinand, as you may know, never believes Erik when he claims he is sick. Unless he is throwing up, then he might believe him. But no, he knew it had sometihng to do with the boy's weird relationship with his beloved brother. He sighed, knowing what he was about to do was stupid. He walked straight into the BLU base. What he heard was interesting to say the least.

"Where is that damn RED Spy? You get tired of 'im already?", the BLU Sniper asked Mikeal, obviously jealous.

"I don't know! Just go snipe some heads or whatever you do here." When this remark was made, Ferdinand heard the sound of someone getting thrown up against a wall.

"Richard! Let me go!", Mikeal gasped, the sound of a punch connecting with a jawbone was loud in the otherwise quiet base.

"I told ya to _never _call me by that! Mister Richard if your gonna use my real name, you asswipe." Mikeal whimpered and Ferdinand could take it no longer. But it sounded like Richard had gotten tired of him and left. Hopefully. Or else he would kill him when he walked into the room.

"Mikeal, I came to make sure you're okay.", Ferdinand whispered, looking in the corner of the small hallway.

"Mikeal...", he questioned, walking towards him.

"Ferdinand? Leave please, he might come back! He'll kill you, I promise!", Mikeal whispered loudly. Ferdinand disregarded this last message, patching up Mikeal's jaw.

"There. Now tell me, why are you with him? When he will just beat you? I know Erik is your brother, but I know he would never hurt you..." Ferdinand felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Richard was above him; the rifle had knocked Ferdinand out cold. Mikeal didn't say anything. If he did, the BLU would have killed his brother's friend.

Back at the RED base, Erik was hanging around with Brendon, who had also taken a day off. He had skipped the fight because he was "sick" like Erik.

"Do you think you'll talk to Mikeal again? You two have always been insepereable..." Erik frowned, not answering Brendon's question.

"Errrriiiik you know you want to answer meeee.", Brendon said in a joking manner, fingers raised as if he were going to tickle Erik. The best behavior to be on when people are getting slaughtered five feet away from the door they were standing by.

"Maybe. I'm still really mad, if you can't tell.", he answered.

"Just trying to make friendly conversation, Ass face, you don't have to act like that."

"Wonder when the fighting will be over tonight?", Erik asked out loud, trying to change the subject from his whore of a brother. He shouldn't be like that. He should not have even touched him in the first place. Let alone let his parents find out. He shuddered, trying to forget, forget, forget.

"Whenever they run out of energy. Maybe bullets will come first...", Brendon said, truely trying to contemplate the situation. They hardly talked after that. They waited for their teammates to return from the field. Everyone came back unscathed. But Erik went berserk.

"Where is Ferdinand?", he asked hopelessly, but no one knew the answer to the desperate man's question.


End file.
